


身披太阳的男人

by spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 那次坠崖许久之后，汉尼拔再次遇见了威尔。





	身披太阳的男人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonstruckidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/gifts).
  * A translation of [The man clothed in the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903496) by [Moonstruckidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot). 



警告：主要角色死亡。但是别担心，这是一个圆满结局。

身披太阳的男人

　　自从汉尼拔上一次沿着海滩漫步已经过了很长时间。他享受吹拂在皮肤上的轻柔晨风，以及脸上太阳的暖意。

　　悬崖上的那一夜之后，汉尼拔从来没有再将目光投向海洋。再也没有看向那个他永远无法原谅或战胜的怪物，那个夺走了他的威尔的怪物。

　　他从来没有离开那里——那冰冷和黑暗——甚至是在他用他的愤怒和哀痛将世界染红的时候，甚至是在他们将他锁进一间刺眼，纯白的囚室里的时候。

　　汉尼拔曾经说过，“自杀是敌人。”所以他继续活着，即使他的灵魂则不。如果他不能死在威尔的怀抱中，他宁愿不要死去。

　　而现在他已经老了，比他能够想象的还要老得多，比他有权利老到的岁数还要老得多。

　　如今他漫步的就是 **那片** 海滩。那片那么多年前他离开的海滩。

　　那片他从未真正离开的海滩。

　　他不喜欢衰老，不喜欢变得迟缓，变得虚弱。他不停地走着，他的步伐蹒跚却坚定。

　　前方是一阵熟悉而怀念的温暖，那吸引了他。

　　而那里站着的是这个世界上唯一真正重要的人。

　　他还是一如他记忆中的那样美丽。温暖，明亮而和煦。

　　汉尼拔胆敢伸出了他的手。他能够在他的手指之下感受到他发丝的质地，他将一缕卷发挽到他的耳后。

　　“你让我等了好久，”威尔说，他明亮的蓝色眼睛对上汉尼拔流着泪水的双眼。

　　“那我们扯平了，”汉尼拔回答道。他感到自己的唇角向上扯动。他已经如此之久没有笑过了。

　　威尔的手轻轻地落在了汉尼拔的肩膀上，这唤起了他多年之前的记忆。

　　然而这一次，他感觉到了他的双唇与他的轻柔相印，而他们终于，终于，得以完成了那个近乎发生的吻。

 

FIN.


End file.
